Burning And Falling
by MadHatterThroughBloodWabbit
Summary: A virus That destroyed Everything in its path...But couldnt destroy them nor they nor all. akuroku! Yaoi


**Yay, my first story is finally posted. Grr Ive tired so hard to post it sooner but stopid school got in the way along with the tests .**

***rips test paper to shreads***

**So this story (I hope is Good) is something that popped into my mind while I was Listing To Hollywood Undead's Song City in class. Yes I do Listen to music in class, i mean seriously who wants to listen to a teacher say the same thing over and over again.**

***rubs temples***

**Well anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review to I would Love it!**

Flames lite up the city while we just sat there on the top of a building.

Outsiders...thats what we are. Many People say we brought this entirely on ourselves.

I dont think we did.

I looked at Axel, the one whos always stayed by my side.

As Axel quietly scanned the city I just sat there and looked at the people on the ground that still have the abilty to move.

They look so hopelee.

"Military is coming our way" Axel said to me, his eyes still scanning the city.

"How far away" I asked, not sure he would answer.

He turned and looked at me " See for yourself Demon Boy."

I looked out at the city as my eyes turned a bright shade of red. Past the buildings, past the Houses, and finally past the Forests were there were about twenty choppers holding more than just five SOLDIERS.

"500 meters away" I said my eyes turning back to a dark deep blue " It will give us about 20 minutes to leave the city at the rate their going."

He smiled lightly "20 minutes" he said standing up and streching his arm out at me.

I took his hand in mine and got up.

"Ima go get Cactus" I said bout to jump off the building.

"So were bringing Cactus" He asked questionly.

I jumped off the building and smiled.

"You know I cant leave my cat" I yelled at him.

"Haha, still never knew why you named your cat Cactus though" he yelled back at me.

I smiled and started walking down the street. It was terrible down here, dead bodies mixed in with bodies that were barely alive. And every corner I turned all you heard was moaning, groaning and painful screams. It was truely a sight for sore eyes. I turned the corner to 31st street and walked in to whats left of my house. As soon as I walked in Cactus was right under my feet purring. I looked around the house and finally saw what i was searching for. Right there, on the floor, was my parents dead bodies. But what amazed me the most was that my mom hand was in my dads hand, even know they never really loved eachother. I frowned weakly at the sight and sighed.

"Seems They got mom and dad Cactus" I said throwing a nearby blanket on my parents.

I have to be honest, i never liked my parents. They always argue and I always got caught up in it. And then matters got worse, I got the virus and my parents argued more. It's like they didnt even care that I was a demon. And then finally I gave up on them I and like any other normal kid I wished my parents were dead. End of Story.

I walked up the stairs quietly, Cactus not far behind me. I walked in my room and shut the door behind me and plopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and runned my hand through my tangle dark brown hair and sighed. Everything was ending because of an experiment gone wrong. Everything was dying because of a stupid virus. Is anything ever going to change?

I opened my eyes and sat up. Cactus meowed at me signaling that I need to get up and start packing. So I got off my bed and walked into my closet and grabbed the black duffled bag and threw clothes and catfood in there. Once I was done, I walked over to my desk and picked up an old faded letter. I smiled weakly remembering what this is. It was the letter Axel and his little baby sis Emerald wrote for me for my birthday. I also put that in my bag. I took one more look at my room befor I left it for good. _'Im not going to miss this place one bit' _I said to myself while walking down stairs and out the door.

I walked back to the building and sat down on top of the roof waiting for Axel.

Just around the corner of the building I saw Axel with two duffled bags and his black eletric guitar. Axel jumped up on the roof and dropped his stuff down and sat next to me.

"Who's counting off there going to be here in like 5 seconds" Axel said smirking.

" We'll both count off" I said grinning back at him.

He nodded his head and smiled.

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

**Yay Chapter One Is Finished If You Liked To Know More About The Virus Jus Send Me A Message And I'll Give you more Details ( that goes for any questions)!**

**I gladly except Flames and Epicly awesome reviews please and thank you! **

**XD Blair xoxo**


End file.
